Bad Romance
by PetitMoi
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I wrote about Hans Landa. Hope you'll enjoy it.    There won't be any more chapters. The "THE END" never came along as I uploadd the story here. So, sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

Christine wiped off the sweat running down her face. The afternoon-sun was glowing with raw heat.

She had been working in the garden for almost five hours now. Sometimes she cursed herself for getting this backbreaking job at Mr Landa's villa, but atleast it meant money for her to pay the bills and it meant food on her table.

Christine didn't think much about Mr Landa. All she knew was that he had been some highly placed man in the german army and that he probably had put a stop to the war. Maybe she should be grateful that he had...but something didn't seem right about him.

She had only spoken to him a few times. The first time when he hired her and one time when he found her drinking HIS lemonad in the kitchen. She had been terrified since he had slapped her in the face and told her that she must ask for lemonad and not just take it. She had apologized and made him some new lemonad. Then she had left him there, with tears running down her face.

Since that time Christine had felt a great anger against him, still she didn't hate him.

Even though Mr Landa seemed like a cold tyrant, she knew that he could be charming, loving and caring.

She remembers the time when she had cut herself pretty badly on one of the gardenscissors and Landa had came to her with water and a towel. He had offered himself to clean it for her and she hadn't dared to dismiss him. He had been so gentle, holding her hand as if it was made of porcelain which could break anytime. He had cleaned the wound and suddenly kissed her hand, just above the cut.

Christine had stood quiet, just staring at him. She thought she should have said something but she was too surprised and chocked.

His voice suddenly made Christine come back to reality and her backbreaking work.

"Christine, come inside will you?"

"But Mr Landa...I've.."

"NOW CHRISTINE, NOW."

She didn't like when he yelled at her. And a knot of anxiety grow inside her stomach.

Maybe it was the warm day or Hans, which apperently was angry, that made her dizzy and she felt her knees get weak.

She met him in the kitchen, Hans was leaning against one of the kitchencounters, with his arms crossed.

"Didn't I tell you to clean this mess up? Wasn't I clear enough?"

His stare made Christine felt uncomfortable and she didn't know what to say.

"I...I'm so sorry Mr Landa. I will get right down to it."

"Yeah, you better Christine. I don't tolerate this sloppy work of yours. You have to do it better."

Hans looked at her, with fire in his eyes.

He slowly moved closer to her until their faces was only inches from eachother.

Christine had backed but the refrigerator had made her stop.

Hans put one hand on the refrigeratordoor, like he wanted to prevent her from escaping.

"Listen closely, cause I'll only say this once. If you are gonna be my maid I want you to do a good work. And you will be a good girl. Will you not?"

Christine felt like the air had fled her lungs.

"Yes, Mr Landa, I will do a good work."

"Tell me that you're gonna be a good girl. Say it, I wanna hear it."

"I'm gonna be a good girl. I promise."

Hans smiled and stepped away.

"Good girl. I know you won't disappoint me. I do love what you have done in my garden. It's beautiful."

Then he left the kitchen. Christine stood still, she didn't know what do think. He had been only inches away from her face and her body. Though, she had felt his body against her. She had felt his groin touch hers. She tried to get rid of the image but it was hard.

She had smelled his after shave and also a scent of his pipe, sweat and whisky.

It kinda aroused her, but she couldn't decide if it was in a good or a bad way.

She then left the kitchen and went back to work out in the garden.


	2. Chapter 2

After four hours, she walked into the kitchen, tired, sweaty and sore in both hands and back.

She now had to prepare the dinner for tonight. But all she wanted to do was to slide down in her bath tub.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of steps walking towards the kitchen.

Hans entered, slightly drunk and he looked tired.

"What's for dinner?"

Christine tried to look away but it was something that kept her eyes locked on Hans.

She had seen him drunk before, but after he had yelped at her earlier that afternoon she looked at him in a different way.

"I asked you a question. What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Oh, it'll be something easy, since it's pretty late and I'm rather tired. How about spaghetti with tomatosauce? Will that do, Mr Landa?"

He silently studied her from the doorway where he stood. He had always thought she was beautiful and he had always wondered how it would be to kiss those soft lips of hers. Cause' they looked perfect.

"That sounds alright, Christine."

He liked to say her name, sometimes he said it several times when she had done something wrong. He liked it, he liked how she was his maid, she had to take orders from him. He felt powerful. He loved to have power over beautiful women.

Christine felt uncomfortable. She wondered for how long he was gonna stand there, looking at her.

She couldn't concentrate and spilled out spaghetti over the kitchenfloor. She quickly kneeled to clean the mess up.

Hans continued to stare at her until he couldn't resist it anymore.

Christine didn't have time to react when Hans suddenly fell to his knees, grabbed her in her arms and kissed her.

It was just like he had imagined it to be. Her lips felt soft and simply perfect against his. He didn't wanted to stop. He wanted to taste her lips all night.

He didn't know why he had waited so long.

Christine let the spaghetti drop to the floor once again. She completely gave up to her urges that she had felt for the last month.

His lips pressed hard against hers. And the scent of him, sweat, pipesmoke, whisky, made her dizzy and a wet sensation slowly started to rise between her legs.

Hans was the first to break the kiss. Both of them sat quiet on the floor, watching eachother.

The only sound that could be heard was the ticking from the clock on the wall.

Christine started to rise but Hans grabbed her hand to make her stop.

"Please, don't go. Let me explain." Hans wasn't sure what to say but he had just let the words come out since he wanted her to stay with him.

"Mr Landa...I...I have to make dinner. You said you were hungry. Just let me clean this up."

Christine didn't want the kiss to end, she wanted him to kiss her once more. But she didn't dare to say it.

She rose up from the floor and turned her back against Hans, which was still sitting on the floor.

Christine forced herself not to look back at him. She tried to concentrate on something else.

She only heard him sigh, then he stood up and left the room.

Right after he had gone Christine let the tears come, she let them run down her face.

Why didn't she stay with him? He wanted her to but she was to foolish to listen.

Should she run after him? Maybe that's what he wants.

One second of considering and she was walking out of the kitchen.

Hans was halfway into his bedroom and was about to close the door when Christine pushed it open.

Hans looked at her with big eyes and didn't know what to think.

"Kiss me again."

Christine almost ordered him to kiss her. She knew now what she wanted, and what she wanted was Hans Landa.

Hans walked over to close the door behind her, then he put his hand on her waist and Christine laid her arms around his shoulders.

They met in a passionate kiss once again. Christine didn't know for how long they had been standing there, in the middle of the room.

This time it was Christine who ended the kiss.

"Make love to me."

Hans couldn't help but smile.

"With great pleasure, Christine."

Hans laid both hand under her buttocks and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Oh God, if she only knew how much he wanted to take here right there when standing up.

Christine felt to hot and aroused to let her being carried to the bed.

"Take me here. Fuck me here."

Hans didn't need to hear that a second time. With one hand he managed to unzip his pants and let out his erection.

Christine lifted up her dress and pulled her underwear aside.

She let him slid inside her, deep inside. She felt every inch of him filling her up.

Hans stood still, letting Christine feel him inside of her.

Soon he started to move, slowly he slid out of her and just as easy slid back inside again.

The heat from the summernight outside and from their bodies which slowly started to sweat, was too much for them both to handle.

Hans slowly stumbled backwards and just before his back hit the wall he turned around so that Christine got pushed up against the wall.

She didn't care when the wall hit her back pretty good, she was too aroused and lost in pleasure and passion.

Hans thrusted faster and harder, sweat running down his face.

Christine unbuttoned her dress and let it fall to the floor. With her exposing her breasts to him, it felt like he was gonna go crazy. It was too much to bare. She had perfect breasts with the right size. He started to tease the erect nipples, he loved breasts and Christines was the most beautiful he had seen.

Hans breathing grow heavier and Christine knew he was close. She couldn't stay silent so she let out whimper after whimper, moans after moans.

She had never felt this aroused by a man before and Hans was sure he never have had this passionate sex with a woman before.

They both came in loud moans, with sweat running down their bodies. Hans never let go of her body, he stumbled to the bed and laid her down, he laid down beside her. For 10 minutes no one said a word. They just watched eachother and now and again they kissed gently.

"Sleep now, Christine. I'm pretty sure I wanna make love to you in the morning."

"Yes, I would like that very much, Mr Landa."

"No, call me Hans. I'm yours now. I'm your Hans."

"Then, goodnight my Hans."

Hans kissed her once more, pulled the covers over their bodies and watched Christine fall asleep.


End file.
